


Трудности шопинга

by kesos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesos/pseuds/kesos
Summary: Ино раздражает. Сай тоже раздражает.Но кроп-топы раздражают больше всего.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sai, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino/Sai (Naruto), Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 6





	Трудности шопинга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shopping Woes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976928) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Самая прекрасная часть во всём процессе шоппинга с Ино — это когда ей настолько надоедает таскаться с ним, что она оставляет его на лавочке и уходит в магазин одна. Так думает Шикамару, пытаясь побороть желание провалиться в сон прямо здесь. Конечно, будь его воля, он бы вообще не поехал. Ино любит вытаскивать его из кровати ещё до рассвета и заставлять идти с ней пешком до торгового центра. Её попытки подкупить чашкой кофе работают слабо, и вскоре Шикамару просто забивает на это всё и решает не сопротивляться. 

Он отдыхает уже около двух часов и, хотя торговый центр — не самое удобное место для сна, пытается дремать, при этом вполглаза наблюдая за проходящими мимо людьми: Наруто, например, тоже любит периодически вытаскивать своего парня за покупками (Саске, конечно, та ещё задница, но у Узумаки отлично получается компенсировать этот недочёт). Кроме того, внимание Шикамару было сосредоточено на том магазине, в который ушла Ино. Она в состоянии сама о себе позаботиться, и ему искренне жаль тех несчастных, что могут с ней столкнуться. Но всё равно нужно быть всегда начеку. 

С тяжёлым вздохом Шикамару снова проверяет свой телефон. Интересно, прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы уговорить Ино пойти в фуд-корт? Она, конечно, попытается завести его в какое-нибудь кафе со здоровой пищей, но Шикамару надеется, что сможет выторговать себе хотя бы пиццу. 

"В любом случае Ино скоро закончит со всеми своими покупками — нельзя же бесконечно смотреть на шмотки... хотя и она, и её мать всё время умудряются доказать обратное!" — эту мысль Шикамару отправляет Чоджи в сообщении, на что тот реагирует кучей смеющихся эмоджи. Ему определенно нужно найти друзей получше.

Шика прикладывает все усилия, чтобы сформулировать достаточно едкий ответ. Ну правда, Чоджи ведь тоже ходил по магазинам с Ино. Он должен был хотя бы притвориться, что беспокоится о Шикамару и сочувствует ему.

В этот момент он слышит, как звенит колокольчик на двери и как Ино радостно прощается с продавцом. Судя по её голосу, она счастлива. Это значило, что у Шикамару больше шансов получить пиццу. Он неосознанно улыбается, когда видит Ино: несмотря на то, что она частенько раздражала его, Ино есть Ино. Они знают друг друга практически с рождения. 

Шикамару замечает два одинаково неприкрытых участка кожи и забывает, о чём хотел сказать. 

— Шика! — весело кричит Ино, практически повиснув на шее подростка, которого Шикамару раньше ни разу не видел. Они оба были одеты в кроп-топы, а узкие леггинсы этого незнакомца были ничуть не приличнее мини-юбки Ино. 

У Шикамару пересохло во рту (ни за что не признается, что это из-за внешнего вида парня). 

— Ино, — говорит он, отметив про себя, что ему всё-таки удалось перебороть смущение, и вместо хрипа вышел нормальный голос. — Готов поклясться, что манекены в магазинах не продаются. 

Ино закатывает глаза и ещё сильнее прижимается к смазливому незнакомцу. Шикамару хотел бы выразить своё недовольство по поводу того, что между ними слишком мало пространства и слишком много прикосновений, но он опять будто язык проглотил. 

— Не будь такой задницей! Это Сай. Он красавец, не правда ли? Мы поженимся, и у нас будет много ангельских детишек, которые захватят мир своей ослепительной красотой. 

Шикамару опротестовал бы такое заявление, сказав, что это очередная нелепая затея Ино, но он не мог найти подходящий ответ. Его мысли, кажется, застряли на слове "детишки". И на изображении того, как Ино и Сай будут делать этих детишек. 

В нормальной ситуации Шикамару бы списал тепло в районе живота на ревность, но он абсолютно точно знает, что сейчас дело совсем не в ней. Он сглатывает слюну и спрашивает, пытаясь сделать голос привычно раздражённым:

— И что, вы двое подрались из-за кроп-топа?  
— На самом деле да, — говорит Сай тоном, который пугающе похож на беззаботный тон Ино. — Мы решили купить его на двоих. Красавица знает толк в шмотках. 

О боже! Если он называет её красавицей, тогда неудивительно, что Ино очарована им. 

— Да ну, — сухо произносит Шикамару, разглядывая их практически идеально подходящую друг к другу одежду, и надеется, что он выглядит при этом демонстративно раздражённо, а не заинтересованно. — Так и не скажешь. 

Ино смеётся, и Шикамару не может понять: то ли она раскусила его, то ли ей просто весело. 

— Похоже, вкусы на мужчин у нас тоже совпадают. Пойдем, Шика. Сай знает место, где подают лучшие смузи. Догоняй!

С одинаковыми улыбками, которые могут предвещать только катастрофу, эти двое взялись за руки и побрели вперёд. Шикамару же остался на скамейке, окружённый "чёрт знает откуда появившимися" шестью пакетами. У него было очень сильное подозрение, что ничего пристойного из этой затеи не выйдет. 

И он бы бессовестно соврал, если бы сказал, что имеет что-то против. 

— Бесите, — бормочет Шикамару. 

Он берёт пакеты и следует за смеющейся Ино, которая тащила Сая к витрине с браслетами. Они в шутку толкаются, пытаясь разглядеть одну и ту же побрякушку, а когда Шикамару подходит к ним, то пихают ему в руки ещё два пакета. 

Шикамару вздыхает. Но Ино подмигивает ему, а Сай растягивает губы в озорной улыбке. Они оба наклоняются к нему, чтобы поцеловать в щёки, и сразу же отправляются к следующему магазину. 

— Бесите, — снова говорит Шикамару, усиленно пытаясь не покраснеть.


End file.
